20 Czerwca 2019
100px 05:10 Natura w Jedynce - Dzika Kornwalia (Wild Cornwall Out on the Edge); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2016) 06:15 Wieczna miłość s.II - odc. 198 (seria 2. odc. 84) (Wieczna miłość) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 07:05 Elif s.III - odc. 508 (Elif) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 08:05 Biała sukienka - (N) (AD) 65'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2003) 09:25 Madeline (Madeline) - (N) 85'; komedia familijna kraj prod.USA, Francja (1998) 11:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Bazyliki Wniebowzięcia Najświętszej Maryi Panny w Ludźmierzu - (JM) 13:15 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 104 Dolina Biebrzy - (N); magazyn 13:50 Natura w Jedynce - Dzika Holandia cz. 1 (Wild Holland); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2017) 14:55 U Pana Boga za miedzą - (N) 110'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2009) 17:00 Teleexpress - (N) 17:20 Pogoda 17:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3888; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Korona królów - odc 243 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - 9/107; teleturniej 19:25 Sport - (N) 19:30 Wiadomości - (N) 20:05 Pogoda - (N) 20:10 ALARM!; magazyn 20:35 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVIII - odc. 226 (Ojciec Mateusz XVIII odc. 1) - Złote jabłko - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 21:30 Sprawa dla reportera - (N) 22:25 Sekundy, które zmieniły życie /2/ 22:55 Ocaleni; reality show 24:00 Franciszek (Francisco - El Padre Jorge) - (N) 100'; film biograficzny kraj prod.Argentyna, Hiszpania (2015) 01:50 Bez tożsamości - odc. 37 (28, seria 2) (Sin identidad); serial kraj prod.Hiszpania (2016) 02:45 Sprawa dla reportera - (N) 03:45 Notacje - Włodzimierz Lubański. Droga do sukcesu; cykl dokumentalny 04:00 Zakończenie dnia 100px 05:10 Koło fortuny - odc 392 ed. 6; teleturniej 05:45 Rin Tin Tin (Finding Rin Tin Tin) 86' kraj prod.USA, Bułgaria (2007) 07:20 Familiada s.I - odc. 2197; teleturniej 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:20 Panorama 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Pytanie na śniadanie Extra 11:50 Gwiazdy w południe - Elektryczny jeździec (Electric Horseman) 115'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1980) 14:00 Familiada s.I - odc. 2198; teleturniej 14:35 Koło fortuny - odc 394 ed. 6; teleturniej 15:15 Szansa na sukces. Opole 2019 - (3); widowisko muzyczne 16:20 Twoje, moje i nasze (Yours, Mine and Ours) 84'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2005) 18:00 Panorama - (N) 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 696 Strach ma wielkie oczy - (N); serial TVP 19:35 Rodzinka.pl s.IV - odc. 97 "Historie samochodowe" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 20:10 Faceci od kuchni (Comme un chef) - (N) 81'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2012) 21:45 Ranczo Wilkowyje - (N) (AD); komedia 23:30 Tylko ty (Only You (z Marisą Tomei)); komedia kraj prod.USA (1994) 01:30 Twoje, moje i nasze (Yours, Mine and Ours); komedia kraj prod.USA (2005) 03:05 Faceci od kuchni (Comme un chef) - (N); komedia kraj prod.Francja (2012) 04:35 Zakończenie dnia 100px 06:05 Zaklinacze koni - ep. 17 (s. VII) (Heartland); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 06:55 Powiernik duszy. Kardynał Marian Jaworski; film dokumentalny 07:30 Łodzianin; reportaż 07:45 Wypad w plener 2019 - odc. 2 Redyk w Ochotnicy; magazyn 08:00 Chleb pielgrzymów; reportaż 08:20 Jurek z Miziowej; reportaż 08:35 Rączka gotuje; magazyn kulinarny 09:05 Pogoda - 20.06 - 1 09:10 Chile śladami Ignacego Domeyki - (N); film dokumentalny 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 12:00 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii s.I - Pomniki historii - Ląd nad Wartą; reportaż 12:05 Czarna Perła - Odc 8/67 (Siyah Inci); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2017) 13:00 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 13:15 Boże ciało; reportaż 13:45 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii s.I - Pomniki historii - Kamień Pomorski - Katedra; reportaż 13:55 Chleb pielgrzymów; reportaż 14:25 Powiernik duszy. Kardynał Marian Jaworski; film dokumentalny 15:05 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.I - odc. 41 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, bolum 41) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 16:00 Przerysowane lata s.I - Czarodziej odc. 1; cykl dokumentalny 16:25 Pogoda - 20.06 - 2 16:30 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 17:00 Astronomia niepodległa 100 lat polskiej astronomii - odc. 4/19 - Centrum Astronomii UMK; film dokumentalny 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Rączka gotuje; magazyn kulinarny 20:30 Rok w ogrodzie 21:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:35 Twój Wybór; program publicystyczny 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM) 22:20 Echa dnia 22:40 Pogoda - 20.06 - 3 22:45 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 23:00 ALARM!; magazyn 23:20 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 24:00 Czarna Perła - Odc 8/67 (Siyah Inci); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2017) 01:00 Astronomia niepodległa 100 lat polskiej astronomii - odc. 4/19 - Centrum Astronomii UMK; film dokumentalny 01:25 Doktor Grabowski - doktor z pasją; reportaż 01:40 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.I - odc. 42 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, bolum 42) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 02:35 Wypad w plener 2019 - odc. 2 Redyk w Ochotnicy; magazyn 02:50 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 03:00 Powrót do przeszłości - odc. 14 - Polonez na fali; magazyn 03:15 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - W obronie Podkarpacia 03:40 Echa dnia 04:00 Chleb pielgrzymów; reportaż 04:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM) 05:00 Przerysowane lata s.I - Czarodziej odc. 1; cykl dokumentalny 05:30 Rączka gotuje; magazyn kulinarny 06:00 Zakończenie programu 100px 06:10 Korona królów - odc 79 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 06:40 Korona królów - odc 80 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 07:10 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 57; reportaż 07:35 Borówka skrzat wyrusza w świat - odc. 2 Poleski Park Narodowy; serial animowany 07:50 W Krainie Baśni - Smok Wawelski - (N) 08:10 Boże ciało; reportaż 08:40 Koncert zespołu Warszawskie Combo; widowisko 09:30 Kino retro - Fredek uszczęśliwia świat 83'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1936) 11:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Bazyliki Wniebowzięcia Najświętszej Maryi Panny w Ludźmierzu - (JM) 13:15 Historia jednego obrazu - /25/ Ekstaza Św. Franciszka - El Greco; felieton 13:30 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2019) 13:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1995 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 14:25 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 3/13 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 15:20 Londyńczycy II - odc. 14/16 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 16:10 Korona królów - odc 226 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 16:40 Koncert zespołu Warszawskie Combo; widowisko 17:30 Teleexpress - (N) 17:55 Biała sukienka - (N) (AD); film TVP 19:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1995 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 19:30 Muzyczna scena Halo Polonia - /9/; program rozrywkowy 19:45 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 7 - Łapmy lisa; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:30 Pogoda 20:35 Sport 20:45 Komisarz Alex s.XI - odc. 143 (seria XI. odc. 13) - Bracia - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 21:40 Bilet na księżyc - (N) 118'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2013) 23:50 Marta Żurowska A. D. 1925 00:20 Krótki film o Warszawie odc 18 "Warszawscy Święci"; reportaż 00:30 Korona królów - odc 226 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 01:00 55. KFPP Opole 2018 - Scena Alternatywna - /3/; widowisko artystyczne 01:25 Borówka skrzat wyrusza w świat - odc. 2 Poleski Park Narodowy; serial animowany 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 7 - Łapmy lisa; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości - (N) 02:30 Sport 02:35 Komisarz Alex s.XI - odc. 143 (seria XI. odc. 13) - Bracia - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 03:20 Historia jednego obrazu - /1/ Pochodnie Nerona; felieton 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1995 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 04:00 Bilet na księżyc - (N) 118'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2013) 06:00 Muzyczna scena Halo Polonia - /10/; program rozrywkowy 06:05 Zakończenie dnia 100px 04:40 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 21 W krainie Indian - (N) (AD); magazyn 04:55 Nieziemscy - odc. 6 Nic nie widać - (N); program dla dzieci 05:15 Domisie - Różowe okulary - (JM); program dla dzieci 05:40 Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 22 - Nowe prawo (ep. 22 - Nouvelle loi); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002) 06:00 Mami Fatale, seria 3 - Wredna dynia, odc. 38; serial animowany 06:10 Rodzina Treflików - Huśtawka, odc. 21; serial animowany 06:25 Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Sposób na twardy sen; serial animowany 06:30 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 12 - Jak to ze smokiem było; serial animowany 06:45 My Little Pony, seria IV - Super - kucyki, odc. 6 (Power Ponies); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2014) 07:15 Shimmer i Shine - Kosmiczna katastrofa, odc. 12 (Spaceship Wrecked); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015) 07:40 Rodzina Rabatków - Pierwszy taniec Koniczynka, odc. 13 (Perwinkle's first dance); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 08:10 Stacyjkowo - Zosia i małpy, odc. 33 (Zephie’s Monkey Business); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 08:20 Pszczółka Maja - Pozory mylą, odc. 8 (Misleading Appearances); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2013) 08:35 Pamiętnik Florki s.I - Dobry przykład, odc. 7; serial animowany 08:50 Masza i niedźwiedź - Daleki krewny, odc. 15 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 09:00 Krecik i panda - Gdzie jest mama?, odc. 46 (Flying freely) - (AD); film animowany kraj prod.Polska, Chiny, Czechy (2016) 09:15 Bolek i Lolek w Europie - Pod kraterem, odc. 4; serial animowany 09:25 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... latarnię morską, odc. 16 (The Day Henry Met... a Lighthouse); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017) 09:30 Domisie - Wyprawa do sklepu - (JM); program dla dzieci 10:00 Nieziemscy - odc. 6 Nic nie widać - (N); program dla dzieci 10:20 Strażak Sam, seria 8 - Za dobre chęci Dilys, odc. 13 (Disastrous Dilys); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 10:30 Świnka Peppa, seria III - Roboty drogowe, odc. 26 (Digging Up The Road); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 10:35 Świnka Peppa, seria VI - Nocne zwierzęta, odc. 9 (Night Animals); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017) 10:45 Andy i prehistoryczne przygody - Gigantoraptor i biegacz pustynny, odc. 25. (GIGANTORAPTOR & TUMBLEWEED); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 11:05 Sara i kaczorek - Balonowy wyścig, odc. 31 (BALLOON RACE); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 11:15 Sara i kaczorek - Przebita opona, odc. 32 (PUNCTURE PUMP); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 11:25 My Little Pony, seria IV - Nietoperze!, odc. 7 (Bats!); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2014) 11:50 Shimmer i Shine - Brokatowy problem, odc. 53 (Glitter Glitch!/Coral Chaos); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015) 12:20 Miś Uszatek - Kran, odc. 40; serial animowany 12:25 Miś Uszatek - Lizak, odc. 41; serial animowany 12:35 Miś Uszatek - Farby, odc. 42; serial animowany 12:50 Stacyjkowo - Hugo prowadzi quiz, odc. 64 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 13:00 Pszczółka Maja - Rosita, odc. 87 (Rosita); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2017) 13:15 Pamiętnik Florki s.I - Balet, odc. 8; serial animowany 13:30 Masza i niedźwiedź - Nowa miotła, odc. 31 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014) 13:35 Krecik i panda - Kochany szpadelek, odc. 34 (Fox borrows the little shovel) - (AD); film animowany kraj prod.Chiny, Polska, Czechy (2016) 13:55 Zaczarowany świat... - odc. 6; cykl reportaży 14:10 To Timmy! - Dzidziuś Timmy, odc. 58 (Baby Time Timmy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 14:25 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... lampę, odc. 72 (The Day Henry Met... a Lamp); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017) 14:30 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... klacz, odc. 47 (The Day Henry Met... a Horse); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017) 14:40 Gwiezdne Wojny (Lego) - Opowieści droidów, odc. 4 (Droid Tales, eps. 4: Flight of the Falcon); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015) 15:10 Nieziemscy - odc. 6 Nic nie widać - (N); program dla dzieci 15:25 Yakari - Kłopoty Rosomaka, odc. 10 (Wolverine gets into trouble); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2016) 15:45 Domisie - Najdziwniejsze zwierzę - (JM); program dla dzieci 16:10 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 22 Złoty Bangkok - (N) (AD); magazyn 16:25 Owce w sieci - Tysiąc przyjaciół (Owce w sieci); serial animowany kraj prod.Słowacja, Polska (2011) 16:30 Miś Paddington - Paddington i wielka wyprawa, odc. 12 (Expedition Paddington); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1970) 17:00 Bella i Sebastian - Witaminka, odc. 49 (Vitamin); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2017) 17:15 Bella i Sebastian - Amulet szczęścia, odc. 50 (St Martin's Amulet); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2017) 17:30 My Pet and Me: African Special - Nasze zwierzaki - Tropienie słoni (Malwi) (My Pet and Me: Africa Special I); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 17:50 Sara i kaczorek - Talerzowa mgła, odc. 33 (PLATE FOG); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 17:55 Sara i kaczorek - Księżycowe malowanie, odc. 34 (MOON PAINT); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 18:10 My Little Pony, seria IV - Rarity podbija Manehattan, odc. 8 (Rarity Takes Manehattan); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2014) 18:35 Shimmer i Shine - Pokoje dla zwierząt/Ptasia mama, odc. 34 (Pet Bedroom/Boom Zahra - Mom); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Rabatków - Klucz do szczęścia, odc. 15 (The key to happiness); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 19:25 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Wspaniała przygoda Mtambo, odc. 37 (Mtambos Amazing Adventure!); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:35 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - Zachłanne żaby, odc. 62 (Greedy Frogs); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2013) 19:45 Wieczorynka - Pamiętnik Florki s.I - Bakterie, odc. 9; serial animowany 19:55 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem - Świerszczyk - Pytania Uika; widowisko kameralne 20:10 Masza i niedźwiedź - Okrzyk zwycięstwa, odc. 47 (Victory cry) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014) 20:15 Masza i niedźwiedź - Game over, odc. 59 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016) 20:30 Krecik i panda - Kto chrapie na cały las, odc. 39 (Snoring Problem) - (AD); film animowany kraj prod.Chiny, Polska, Czechy (2016) 20:45 Gwiezdne Wojny (Lego) - Opowieści droidów, odc. 4 (Droid Tales, eps. 4: Flight of the Falcon); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015) 21:10 Ninjago: Mistrzowie Spinjitzu (Lego) - Kręte ścieżki losu, odc. 51 (The Crooked Path); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Dania, USA (2011) 21:40 Tom i Jerry Show, seria II - Drzazga niezgody, odc. 17 (Splinter of Discontent); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013) 22:05 Ukryte skarby - Kościerzyna; cykl reportaży 22:35 Jak to działa - odc. 65 Świat bez ludzi - (N); magazyn 23:05 Liceum Czarnej Magii; film TVP 00:50 Zakończenie dnia 100px 05:55 Klan - odc. 3239 - (N); telenowela TVP 06:25 Leśniczówka - odc. 9 - (N) 06:55 Rodzinka.pl s.IV - odc. 95 "Strachy na lachy" - (N); serial komediowy TVP 07:30 Rodzinka.pl s.IV - odc. 96 "Kuzyn Artur" - (N); serial komediowy TVP 08:05 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 105 (seria IX, odc. 1) - Nowe wyzwania - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 08:55 Ojciec Mateusz s.V - odc. 60 (seria V, odc. 4) - Urwisko - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 09:55 Ojciec Mateusz s.V - odc. 61 (seria V, odc. 5) - Krowy tłuste, krowy chude - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 10:55 Złote serce - odc. 56 (Coracao d'Ouro, ep. 56) - (N); serial kraj prod.Portugalia (2015) 11:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 30 11:55 Na sygnale - odc. 123 "Kły" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 12:25 Na sygnale - odc. 124 "Mecz o wszystko" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 12:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1450 - (N); serial TVP 13:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 509 - Lekcja słuchania; serial TVP 14:55 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 99 (seria VIII, odc. 8) - Los pogorzelca - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 15:55 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 100 (seria VIII, odc. 9) - W blasku fleszy - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 16:45 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 32 16:55 Makłowicz w podróży. Podróż 49 Niemcy (191) "Hamburg"; magazyn kulinarny 17:30 Makłowicz w podróży. Podróż 49 Niemcy (192) "Brema"; magazyn kulinarny 18:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.XII - odc. 155 (Ojciec Mateusz XII odc. 8) - Żart - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 18:55 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 106 (seria IX, odc. 2) - Bardzo krótkie kariery - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 19:55 Rodzinka.pl s.IV - odc. 98 "Ludwik żelazne ramię" - (N); serial komediowy TVP 20:25 Rodzinka.pl s.IV - odc. 99 "Święty Walenty" - (N); serial komediowy TVP 20:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Banany zamiast ziemniaków - (N); magazyn kulinarny 21:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 250 "Ping - Pong"sezon 13 - (N); serial komediowy TVP 22:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 251 "Estetycznie i higienicznie" sezon 13 - (N); serial komediowy TVP 22:40 Doktor Foster s.I - odc. 2 (Doctor Foster) - (N); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 23:45 Słowo na A - odc 2 (The A Word) - (N); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 00:55 Nauczycielka angielskiego (English Teacher) 87'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2013) 02:30 Pitbull - odc. 16 - (N); serial policyjny TVP 05:50 Zakończenie dnia 100px 06:50 Był taki dzień - 20 czerwca; felieton 06:55 Dziennik telewizyjny - 20.06.1989 07:35 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 16/24; serial TVP 08:40 Wszystkie kolory świata - Tajlandia. Kwiat Azji (Flavors); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008) 09:45 Beacon Hill - Amerykańska Częstochowa 10:20 Mustang. Himalajska podróż (Mustang, the horses kingdom. A spectacular and ancestral migration); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2016) 11:25 Genialne wynalazki - odc. 4/4 (The Genius of Invention); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 12:25 Transsyberyjska wyprawa Joanny Lumley - odc. 3/3 (odc. 3/3); esej dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017) 13:20 Piosenką przez historię - Cud nad Wisłą; teledysk 13:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa 1992 - Wydanie 20; cykl dokumentalny 13:45 U Pana Boga za piecem 95'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998) 15:25 Flesz historii - odc. 447; cykl reportaży 15:45 Wojna w eterze - odc. 3/30; felieton 15:55 Wojna generałów - odc. 3/6 El Alamein (The Battle of El Alamein); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 16:55 Historia Polski - Miasto z wyrokiem - Skaza; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Wojciech Maciejewski 17:55 Latająca maszyna amerykańskich konfederatów (Confederate Flying Machine); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2012) 18:40 Polska Kronika Filmowa 1993 - Wydanie 20; cykl dokumentalny 18:55 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 17/24; serial TVP 20:00 Wojna wietnamska - Walka z cieniem, czerwiec 1968 - maj 1969 odc. 7/10 (The Vietnam War); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2017) 21:10 Tajne akta III Rzeszy - odc. 3/6 Aryjska rasa panów (odc. 3/6) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015) 22:05 Spór o historię - Pierwsze państwo Słowian; debata 22:40 Szerokie tory - Szerokie tory. Milioner z lasu; reportaż 23:20 Sekrety amerykańskiej mafii - odc. 6/6 (odc. 6); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2013) 00:15 Sekrety wykute w kamieniu - odc. 7/8 Damaszek. Wieczne miasto (Damas, the oldest capital); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005) 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Hess - (N); cykl dokumentalny 01:45 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Cena zwycięstwa cz. 1 - (N); cykl dokumentalny 02:15 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Klątwa von Fahrenheitów 02:45 Dziennik telewizyjny - 20.06.1989 03:20 Zakończenie dnia 100px 05:35 Powitanie- Poranek 05:39 Serwis Info Poranek 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek 06:25 Pogoda Info 06:29 Wstaje dzień 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:34 Pogoda Info 06:37 Wstaje dzień 06:45 Serwis Info Poranek 06:48 Wstaje dzień 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:06 Pogoda Info 07:09 Wstaje dzień 07:15 Serwis Info Poranek 07:18 Wstaje dzień 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:33 Wstaje dzień 07:53 Pogoda Info 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek 08:10 Minęła 8 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:08 Minęła 9; program publicystyczny 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:24 Pogoda Info 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień 10:54 Pogoda Info 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień 11:54 Pogoda Info 11:59 Serwis Info Dzień 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień 12:53 Pogoda Info 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień 13:53 Pogoda Info 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień 14:29 Serwis Info Dzień 14:53 Pogoda Info 14:59 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - (JM) 15:29 Info Dzień 16:19 Pogoda Info 16:25 Info Dzień 16:55 Pogoda Info 17:00 Teleexpress - (N) 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - (N) 17:32 O co chodzi; magazyn publicystyczny 18:00 Panorama - (N) 18:20 Panorama opinii - (N); magazyn 18:32 Serwis Info Wieczór 18:44 Widziane z Polski; magazyn 19:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 19:30 Wiadomości - (N) 19:58 Gość Wiadomości - (N) 20:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 21:28 Flesz Info Wieczór 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 22:29 W tyle wizji 23:00 INFO Wieczór 23:32 W akcji 23:55 Serwis Info Wieczór 00:07 Pogoda Info 00:15 Wiadomości - (N) 00:43 Gość Wiadomości - (N) 01:02 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:53 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 02:27 W tyle wizji 03:00 Pogoda Info 03:03 Świętokradztwo; film dokumentalny 03:55 Taśmy bezpieki - Niewyjaśniona śmierć milicjanta Turbakiewicza 04:22 Taśmy bezpieki - Okupacja niemiecka 04:48 Podróże z historią s.II - odc. 19 Na torach historii - (N); cykl dokumentalny 05:18 Z bliska - Czekając na cud; magazyn 100px 08:00 Klasyczne poranki; teledysk 08:30 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; 08:45 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki historii - Kazimierz Dolny; reportaż 09:00 Vistuliada 1 09:40 Jak utopić doktora Mraczka (JAK UTOPIT DR MRACKA ANEB KONEC VODNIKU V CECHACH) 94'; komedia kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1974) 11:30 W słońcu i w deszczu - odc. 4/7 - Na wszystkie fronty; serial TVP 12:30 W słońcu i w deszczu - odc. 5/7 - Końskie wesele; serial TVP 13:25 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Igor Zalewski 13:40 Taśmy Kultury - Stefania i Santos; widowisko artystyczne 13:55 Taśmy Kultury - Tyle w tematach; widowisko artystyczne 14:15 Studio R - Zapytaj Dominika; cykl reportaży 14:50 Wniebowzięci - (N) 44'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1973) 15:50 Zazie w metrze (Zazie dans le metro) 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1960) 17:30 Żeniac - (N) 72'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1983) 19:00 Wojna domowa - odc. 4/15 - Pierwszy dzień - (N); serial komediowy TVP 19:40 Koło pióra 1 - (JM); magazyn 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Wróg jest wszędzie 60'; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1965) 21:35 Czwartkowy klub filmowy - Złota klatka (La jaula de oro) 103'; dramat kraj prod.Hiszpania, Meksyk (2013) 23:25 Studio R - Zapytaj Dominika; cykl reportaży 23:55 Portrety - Hitchcock/Truffaut (Hitchcock/Truffaut); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, USA (2015) 01:25 W trzy miesiące dookoła świata - Lewiatan (Lewiatan); dramat kraj prod.Rosja (2014) 03:55 Kino nocne - Obszar zamknięty 41'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1972) 04:45 Teledyski 05:35 Afisz kulturalny 05:50 Zakończenie dnia 100px 06:05 Makłowicz w podróży - Makłowicz w podróży. Ukraina - W drodze.; magazyn kulinarny 06:35 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Pieczarki z czekoladą - (N); magazyn kulinarny 07:15 Śpiewające fortepiany - (23) 08:15 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 79 Chełm - (N); magazyn 08:45 Koło fortuny - odc 521 ed. 6; teleturniej 09:25 Wsłuchiwać się w Papieża - widowisko z okazji rocznicy pierwszej pielgrzymki Ojca Świętego Jana Pawła II do Polski.; widowisko artystyczne 11:50 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /126/ - "Znamy się tylko z widzenia" - Trubadurzy 12:10 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaret Hrabi - Savoir vivre. Bon ton (1) - (N); program kabaretowy 13:15 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaret Hrabi - Savoir Vivre. Pardon (2) - (N); program kabaretowy 14:20 Śpiewające fortepiany - (24) 15:25 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - OPOLE 2016 na bis - Waldemar Malicki i Filharmonia Dowcipu 16:30 Życie to Kabaret - Hity kabaretu - (5) - Kakao i inne hity Kabaretu Smile; program rozrywkowy 17:30 Życie to Kabaret - Hity kabaretu - (6) - Kakao i inne hity Kabaretu Smile; program rozrywkowy 18:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Świeże mazurskie ryby - (N); magazyn kulinarny 18:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Polowanie z Buszmenami - odc. 35 - (N); cykl reportaży 19:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Makłowicz w podróży. Ukraina - Kolebka Rusi.; magazyn kulinarny 19:55 Święta wojna - Nieszczęścia Ernesta (242); serial komediowy TVP 20:35 Śpiewające fortepiany - (25) 21:40 Latający Klub 2, czyli wieczór kabaretowy - sezon II - (10) 22:40 Rolnik szuka żony seria V - odc. 2; reality show 23:40 Dzięki Bogu już weekend s.III - (25); program rozrywkowy 00:45 Koło fortuny - odc 520 ed. 6; teleturniej 01:30 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XVIII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa Mrągowo - Moda na swetry - (1); widowisko 02:25 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XVIII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa Mrągowo - Moda na swetry - (2); widowisko 03:25 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XVIII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa Mrągowo - Moda na swetry - (3); widowisko 04:20 Rozrywka Retro - Na festiwalowej scenie - Irena Jarocka; widowisko rozrywkowe 04:45 Zakończenie dnia 100px 05:40 Korona królów - odc 205 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 06:10 Na sygnale - odc. 85 "Ojciec i syn" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 06:40 Na sygnale - odc. 86 "Od nowa" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 07:15 Zmiennicy - odc. 8/15 - Fartowny dzień - (N); serial TVP 08:25 M jak miłość s.I - odc. 1074; serial TVP 09:20 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 8 - (N); serial TVP 09:50 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 9 - (N); serial TVP 10:25 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 114 "Dziadkowie kontratakują" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 10:55 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 115 "Rywalizacja ojciec - syn" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 11:30 Ranczo s.VII - odc. 86 (seria VII, odc. 8) - Droga na szczyt - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 12:30 Ranczo s.VII - odc. 87 (seria VII, odc. 9) - Ciężka ręka prawa - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 13:30 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVIII - odc. 229 (Ojciec Mateusz XVIII odc. 4) - Pasja - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 14:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVIII - odc. 230 (Ojciec Mateusz XVIII odc. 5) - Randka - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 15:25 Biała sukienka - (N) (AD) 65'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2003) 16:45 Ranczo s.VII - odc. 88 (seria VII, odc. 10) - Koniec świata w Wilkowyjach - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 17:40 Ranczo s.VII - odc. 89 (seria VII, odc. 11) - Czas konspiry - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 18:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 10 - (N); serial TVP 19:15 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVIII - odc. 231 (Ojciec Mateusz XVIII odc. 6) - Dobry mąż - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 20:10 Znachor - (N) (AD) 127'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1981) 22:35 Ranczo s.VII - odc. 91 (seria VII, odc. 13) - Droga przez stos - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 23:30 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVIII - odc. 232 (Ojciec Mateusz XVIII odc. 7) - 15:10 do Skarżyska - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 00:25 Biała sukienka - (N) (AD); film TVP 01:40 Mrok - odc. 8/8 - Temida - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 02:40 Oficer - odc. 1/13 - Zaręczyny - (N); serial TVP 03:40 Zmiennicy - odc. 8/15 - Fartowny dzień - (N); serial TVP 04:45 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 114 "Dziadkowie kontratakują" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 05:15 Zakończenie dnia 100px 05:30 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM) 06:05 Piłka nożna - kobiet MŚ: Szkocja - Argentyna (kobiet MŚ: Szkocja - Argentyna) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 07:00 Piłka nożna - kobiet MŚ: Szkocja - Argentyna (kobiet MŚ: Szkocja - Argentyna) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 08:00 Mundialowe historie - Chorwacja na mundialu w Rosji (Chorwacja na mundialu w Rosji); cykl reportaży kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 08:45 Mundialowe historie - Francja na mundialu w Rosji (Francja na mundialu w Rosji); cykl reportaży kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 09:20 Siatkówka kobiet - Liga Narodów: Korea Południowa - Polska (studio) 09:50 Siatkówka kobiet - Liga Narodów: Korea Południowa - Polska (I set) 12:25 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Europy U21: Włochy - Polska (Mistrzostwa Europy U21: Włochy - Polska) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 13:25 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Europy U21: Włochy - Polska (Mistrzostwa Europy U21: Włochy - Polska) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 14:25 (1 gem 1-3) Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Birmingham: 2 runda (3) (Turniej WTA - Birmingham: 2 runda (3)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 16:25 Siatkówka kobiet - Liga Narodów: Korea Południowa - Polska 18:05 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Europy U21: Dania - Austria (studio) (Mistrzostwa Europy U21: Dania - Austria) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 18:20 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Europy U21: Dania - Austria (Ipoł.) (Mistrzostwa Europy U21: Dania - Austria) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 20:50 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Europy U21: Niemcy - Serbia (I poł) (Mistrzostwa Europy U21: Niemcy - Serbia) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM) 23:55 Lekkoatletyka - IAAF World Challenge - Ostrava (IAAF World Challenge - Ostrava) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 02:05 Piłka nożna - kobiet MŚ: Holandia - Kanada (kobiet MŚ: Holandia - Kanada) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 03:00 Piłka nożna - kobiet MŚ: Holandia - Kanada (kobiet MŚ: Holandia - Kanada) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 04:05 Esport (CS: GO) - ESL Pro League: Faza Grupowa; relacja 05:15 Zakończenie dnia